Optical waveguides such as optical fibers are used for transporting a variety of signals such as voice, video, data, and the like. Optical waveguides are relatively fragile and can experience relatively high increases in optical attenuation when subjected to tensile, bending, or torsional stresses and/or strains. Consequently, optical waveguides may include a buffer layer therearound for protecting the optical waveguide and preserving its optical performance. Additionally, buffer layers generally improve handlability of the relatively small diameter optical waveguides by increasing their diameter, thereby making them easier to grasp and manipulate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,790 discloses an optical fiber having a tight buffer material formed from an ultraviolet (UV) curable matrix material, rather than a traditional thermoplastic tight buffer material such as a PVC. The optical fiber of the patent includes a core, a cladding, a primary coating, and a secondary coating. Thereafter, an ultraviolet (UV) curable coating is applied radially outward of the secondary coating of the optical fiber. The UV curable coating material is preferably a substantially transparent polymer matrix that allows a single UV material to be used for producing buffer layers around optical fibers of any color. Thus, the need for the manufacturer to stock multiple colors of thermoplastic tight buffer materials is eliminated. Alternatively, the UV curable polymer matrix can include small amounts of pigment that provides a colored buffer layer that can be applied to uncolored fibers. In other words, the patent discloses that either the optical fiber is colored or the UV curable polymer matrix is colored. Additionally, the patent discloses that a release layer may be applied between the UV curable tight buffer material and the optical fiber for aiding the stripping of the UV curable tight buffer.
However, before an optical connection to the optical fiber can be made the buffer layer must be stripped from optical fiber. End users generally have requirements for the strippability of the buffer layer from the optical fiber so that optical connections can easily be performed by the craft. For example, the Telecordia GR-409 standard requires a minimum, and a maximum, force to strip a predetermined length such as 15 millimeters of the buffer layer from the optical waveguide.
To meet these requirements, some buffered optical fibers use a release layer that is applied between the tight buffer material and the optical fiber, thereby aiding strippability. However, there are applications that require stripping relatively long lengths of the buffer layer from the optical fiber and/or stripping the buffer layer in relatively cold environments. For instance, it may be desirable to remove the buffer layer from the portion of the optical fiber within a closure, which can be tens of centimeters in length or more. In order to avoid damage to the optical waveguide, stripping long lengths of the buffer layer is typically accomplished by stripping several shorter lengths of the buffer layer until the desired length of the buffer layer is stripped from the optical waveguide. Stripping several shorter lengths is a laborious and time-consuming process and increases the likelihood of damage to the optical fiber. Likewise, stripping the buffer layer in cold environments may cause damage. Thus, there is a need for an easy to manufacture, low-cost buffered optical waveguide that allows mechanical stripping of relatively long lengths of the buffer layer without damaging the optical fiber.